1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus using replaceable units and a power control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus which controls power input to replaceable units according to whether a cover unit is opened or closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers have become widespread, add-on peripherals for computers have also become widely used. Examples of add-on peripherals for computers include image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, copiers, multifunction peripherals, and so on.
Image forming apparatuses use ink or toner to print images onto paper. Ink or toner is used whenever printing is performed, and becomes exhausted after a certain period of time. In this case, units for storing ink or toner need to be replaced. Such components which can be replaced in image forming apparatuses are referred to as consumables or replaceable units.
Replaceable units mean units which need to be replaced due to exhaustion of ink or toner as described above, or units which need to be replaced due to changes in characteristics caused by use over a certain period of time, resulting in lower quality of printing. For example, in a laser image forming apparatus, diverse kinds of rollers and belts which are used in a charge unit, a transfer unit, a fusing unit, etc may become worn out or deteriorated by excessive use beyond their life span. As a result, the image quality may also deteriorate. Therefore, a user should replace the replaceable units on a proper replaceable time basis so that the laser image forming apparatus can print clearer images.
In order for the user to precisely check the replacement time for each replaceable unit and personally manage the replaceable units, a Customer Replaceable Unit Monitoring (CRUM) memory may be embedded in each replaceable unit. The state of use of each replaceable unit is recorded in the CRUM memory, so each replaceable unit can be managed in itself.
However, errors may occur while data are being recorded in or read out from the CRUM memory. One cause of such errors may be instability in the power supply when a cover unit is opened and closed.
Diverse cover units are mounted in a main body of an image forming apparatus. In general, if a cover unit is opened, the image forming apparatus aborts all operations for the safety of users. Subsequently, if the cover unit is closed, power is supplied again to each unit and thus operations are started again. The cover unit is determined to be opened or closed by sensing whether or not the cover unit is in contact with the main body of an image forming apparatus.
At the moment when the cover unit is closed, the cover unit may be in unstable contact with the main body, so power supply may also be unstable. Consequently, malfunctioning of the CRUM memory may occur.